New Directions
by schoolsout4summer
Summary: So, you want to know what I did this summer? Well, I'll tell you one thing, never has getting lost been so much fun. Rated M. School's Out For Summer Contest Entry


**TwiGirlsNextDoor School's Out For Summer contest******

**Pairing if Applicable: Edward/Bella  
>Title: New Directions<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
>Brief Summary: So, you want to know what I did this summer? Well, I'll tell you one thing, never has getting lost been so much fun. Rated M.<strong>

* * *

><p>"We're lost."<p>

"No, no were not."

"Yes, we are."

"No, I know exactly where we are."

"Oh, _really_ please do enlighten me! I thought we were in the middle of nowhere, but apparently you've been here before!"

"We're... Well, we're – Shut up!"

"You should have asked for directions when you knew we were going the wrong way! I knew that wasn't the turn off!"

"It's not my fault we broke down."

"Oh, right. I see now... it's not _your_ fault that _your _car didn't have enough gas to travel _two hundred miles_!"

"I thought we had enough gas!"

"Evidently so, if you weren't so proud and asked for directions..."

"I didn't need directions!"

"What is it with men and asking directions?"

You're probably wondering what's going on. Am I right? Well, it's kind of a long story, so it's probably best if I start from the beginning. Right at the beginning...

"_Momma! I'll be fine, let me go now!" I giggled, nodding decisively as my mom tickled my sides reluctantly letting me go. I'm a big girl now; I do big girl things like going to kindergarten and having a later bedtime. I'm starting at forks Kindergarten today, it's my first day and I'm going to do this all by myself, without mommy and daddy. I don't need them with me all the time anymore. "The bells about to go!"_

"_Okay, okay just remember honey bee; any trouble and you go straight to the teacher and tell her to call me okay?" I nodded and rolled my eyes._

"_Kay..." I sighed, I loved her, but she could be so crazy sometimes, she glared playfully at me stood up from her crouching position, nudging me toward school. I walked towards the door where the teacher was stood greeting everyone and guiding them into the classroom. Taking a deep breath I brushed down my jeans and my favourite blue top and ran towards the teacher. She looked at me and gave me a warm smile as I pulled up in front of her._

_She had bright green eyes that crinkled at the corners when she smiled and long dark brown coloured hair that fell down her back in pretty waves. I held out my hand for her to shake, I had seen all the grownups do it when they meet people, so I figure now I'm a big girl I should start doing it too._

"_Hi! I'm Bella." Laughing, she took my hand and shook it._

"_Hi Bella, I'm Esme." She placed her hand on the small of my back and encouraged me through the door, I could see lots of children playing and laughing, I bit my lip and rung my hands together. "Go on in sweetie, whilst I talk to your mom." I nodded and walked in looking around the room, before I could settle on a place to sit or someone to talk to a voice spoke up from beside me._

"_Hi!" I turned and saw a small girl bounce up to me with a wide smile on her face; she had long black hair and bright blue eyes, a light blue Alice band pushed back in her hair matching her cute light blue dress. "I'm Alice, wanna come and play with me and my brother?" _

"_Hi, I'm Bella, sure I'd like that." I grinned at her and she grabbed my hand pulling me over to where a tall boy sat with crazy hair and really pretty green eyes. He was very pretty, for a boy anyway._

"_Eddie!" Alice called out, the pretty green eyed boy turned towards us with a grin and waved at his sister. Then suddenly his eyes narrowed into a scary glare when he saw his sister holding my hand. I frowned and cowered into Alice's side, she giggled and rolled her eyes at her brother. "Be nice Eddie!" The boy ignored her and carried on glaring at me._

"_Who's she?" He sneered, crossing his arms._

"_Bella, my new best friend." She chirped grinning widely, his face dropped as I broke out in a smile._

"_Best friend? Really!" I squealed._

"_Mhm." She nodded vigorously, then stopped and chewed her lip nervously. "Well, only if you want to be..."_

"_Yep, I'd love to." I nodded giggling._

"_Great!" She squealed grabbing my hand and pulled me along to the other side of the room chirping in my ear excitedly about how we could go and play Barbies together. What we hadn't noticed, however, was a sad little boy with pretty green eyes sat all alone watching us walk away._

Now, its 16 years later and that very same little boy is now walking along side me down a dirt road in the middle of god knows where. Don't get me wrong I _love_ wondering round aimlessly, but you know, I'd rather be with my best friends, sunbathing, shopping and generally being anywhere but here. This trip was all Alice's idea, I love her, I do, but right now I'd like to ring her neck, even more so when I imagine her lazing on a sun lounger on the beach with her boyfriend. Anyway, I'm getting ahead of myself.

A couple of months back, me and Alice decided that we should do something to make our college career go out with a bang, before we had to join the real world and get jobs. So, she came up with the idea of doing a trip across the country for the entire summer. Just pack up all our things the day after graduation, get in our cars and drive, stopping whenever and wherever we felt like it. Well, that was the plan, however when Alice wanted to bring her boyfriend, Jasper, along too, she thought that not only would Jasper feel awkward as the only male, I would feel awkward as the third wheel. So Alice, being so caring, felt the need to invite Jaspers best friend along. Take one guess as to who that is; go on, _I dare you_.

I bet you got it right, that's it, Edward, Alice's dear twin brother, non identical of course, they couldn't be any more different. Alice is just pushing 5'3 while Edward is 6'2 and towers over her; she has light blue eyes where he has dark green, she has dark brown nearly black hair like her mom and he has lighter bronze hair, the spitting image of his dad. The place where they are similar, however are their facial features having almost identical noses and mouths.

Edward didn't immediately agree to the trip mind you, it took a lot of prodding from Jasper and Alice to get him to agree, I just sat back in the hope he would refuse, but no, he agreed. Why I personally have no idea. I think it might have had something to do with the fact we were going to visit Rose and Emmet on the way, two friends that Alice, Edward and I had been close with all through high school.

We'd broken apart after high school graduation when they had both moved to LA to attend UCLA together and the rest of us moved to New York, Alice and I attending NYU and Edward attending Julliard. Edward met Jasper in his second year of college, naturally when Alice met Jasper she went gaga over him and it went from there. The best bit, to me anyway, was counting the shades of red Edwards face turned when he found out that they were together. He was okay with it after a while; I mean, who would you trust more with your sister than your best friend?

Anyway, back on topic, Alice then decided that she wanted to ride with Jasper for the first stretch of the drive and even after many hours of begging and grovelling, I could not get her to let me go in the car with them. I'm guessing you know how that went, considering the circumstances. Everything was going smoothly to be completely fair, graduation had gone off without a hitch, then the next day we packed up our bags, essentials only. Alice had her ten minutes to grieve over the loss of her home comforts then we all climbed into are separate cars and we were off.

It was when I was left alone with Edward that the trouble started, you see, as you might have gathered, me and Edward aren't the best of friends. That might possibly be an understatement, whenever were in the same room together we bicker endlessly, which to be fair isn't often. We both tend to avoid spending time with each other when we can, which made this trip _extra _fun! _Translation: extra awkward_. The reason for our mutual loathing is pretty much unknown, as childish as that sounds, we just rub each other the wrong way I guess. He also makes me feel nauseous, whenever I'm around him, not the I'm gonna through up kind, the I'm about to jump off a cliff kind. I try not to dwell on it really.

The car journey started off okay, well I had to get a full lecture on what I could and couldn't do in Edwards's precious car before we could pull out of the drive. Once we had pulled away I just stared out the window, twiddle my thumbs a bit and listened to the soft sound of the song playing on the radio, then mister "my car my rules" decided to switch it off and it all just went downhill from there.

"Hey, I was listening to that!" I frowned and sat up straight glaring at Edward who just kept his eyes on the road and shrugged.

"Don't care, my car–" He started, but I cut him off, I think this was his life's rule, he had managed to say it at least twenty times today.

"_Your rules_, yes, I know." I sighed, deciding not to argue, I shook my head leaning back up against the car door. "Was still rude regardless." I muttered.

"We had an agreement Bella, when you stepped into my car, we agreed that I would have monopoly over the radio and –" I cut him off again snorting.

"No _you_ agreed, I just nodded paying no attention what so ever because I wanted to make it passed the end of the drive way by nightfall." I hissed sarcastically turning to face him again; he was still facing the front with his sunglasses perched on his nose, a light dusting of stubble across his chin and one hand resting on the top of the wheel. "Me and Alice had an agreement; an agreement that you would be on your best behaviour, I guess we've both lost out haven't we?" this time he snorted.

"Best behaviour, me?" He laughed haughtily. "I'm always on my best behaviour." He paused. "But I'm not switching back the radio." I huffed, leaning back against the door, silently fuming as I looked out the window at the scenery. I attempted to play the sign plate game, but it really wasn't any fun on my own. It was about twenty minutes later when everything went completely and utterly wrong.

"Edward, Edward." I prodded him in the side with my finger; I poked him harder when he didn't respond. "Edward!"

"What?" he snapped.

"You need to turn off soon or were going to end up completely in the wrong direction."

"Fine, whatever." He muttered, waving me off, I sighed and watched as he passed two turn offs.

"What the hell are you playing at?"

"It's the next turn off." He sighed like I was a petulant three year old that he had to deal with.

"The next turn off isn't for another ten miles." I pointed out, losing my patients.

"Trust me."

"Easier said than done. You're going to miss it again!" I shouted as we passed another turn off, I sighed and waited as we just kept driving and driving for what felt more like twenty miles than ten. Until Edward finally decided to turn off the high way. I kept silent as we carried on driving knowing it was fruitless trying to give him any sort of direction, so I sat back and closed my eyes and had a snooze.

I woke up, not knowing how long I had been asleep for, but when I finally looked outside the windows to see the sun setting in the sky and a silent road lined with trees, I knew it had been a while.

"Edward" I breathed. "Where the hell are we?" I turned to look at him, his sunglasses where now resting on the dash, his hands intertwined in his lap, he turned to look at me sheepishly.

"Well, were we are doesn't matter but, we broke down." He paused looking at my expression "Surprise?" He muttered, grinning sheepishly. I blinked then looked around again, we weren't moving, the car was sat on the side of the road, not moving.

"Broke down?" I asked, my eye may or may not have twitched at this point. "Broke down. How does a perfectly good car break down?" I threw my arms up.

"Well you see..." He mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

"No. No I don't see. Help me to see. Please." I snapped, he flinched and muttered something quietly under his breath to low for me to hear. "Say again?"

"I forgot to fill the gas tank up."

"Perfect, just great," I leant back in my seat and rubbed my temples. "Get out."

"What?" He looked at me horrified.

"Get out of the car."

"But –"

"Now."

"Why?"

"We're finding a gas station or a motel or a hitchhiker that has magical car fixing powers, I don't know, something, anything to get us out of the mess you got us into and get us moving again." I hissed throwing open the cat door and started to trudge up to road. Edward jogged to catching up to me, after a session of Edward whining about having to leave his baby for anyone to steal, we got further down the road and started to argue, but you know that part. So, you're pretty much all caught up, let's get back to the present now, shall we?

"Men are perfectly fine with asking directions when they need them, but when they have a woman screeching in there ear they don't really get a chance to do anything else accept prevent a migraine!" He growled, running a hand through his dark bronze hair, he made my blood boil.

"Fine, _fine_, it's my fault for trying to warn you that were we going to wrong way, my apologies! You could have _at least_ asked whilst I was sleeping or did that not occur to Mr Perfect?" I huffed throwing up my arms.

"Trying to warn me? That is total bullshit; you were being a back seat driver and made me miss the right turn off." He shouted, totally avoiding the latter question.

"It was your own lousy driving that made you miss the turn off, not my directions and I am not a back seat driver!"

"I am a fantastic driver and _of course_ you're not Bella"

"I'm not!" I protested, flexing my fingers, itching to smack him.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night sweetheart." He laughed condescendingly shaking his head. I squeezed my hands into fists and turned towards him taking a step closer to him. He turned and smirked raising a brow, my heart leapt into my throat and that nauseous feeling washed over me. I shook my head and turned away.

"You are so frustrating." I shouted, throwing my arms to the sky, he said nothing just laughed; I took that as an agreement. We walked in silence, for about half an hour when we came upon a small town, a small sign stood tall at the side of the road WELCOME TO GRENVIEW. A few of the letters had gone missing but it was pretty easy to make it out. The traffic was coming slightly thicker than it had been earlier, street lights were now on and the soft buzz of conversation came upon us as we walked further into the small town. Not a roaring night life, but it was better than nothing.

"So Edward?" I said in a sing songy voice. "Still think you've been here before? I've personally never heard of this place, but hey, what do I know?" He just shot me a glare and looked away; he perked up and pointed to a small hotel across the road sandwiched in between a HARRY'S BAR AND GRILL and ANGELAS HAIR SALON.

"Oh look, a hotel." He spat through gritted teeth heading towards it. The hotel was small, in a quaint way, very small townie. White wash walls and wooden double doors, above, written in curly script, it said; THE HIDEAWAY INN. We walked through the doors and up to the long wooden check in desk.

"We need two rooms." I muttered to Edward.

"I know, let me handle it." He said, walking up to the desk, behind it was stood a tall man with blond hair, green eyes and impeccably dressed in a hotel uniform, a badge pinned to the pocket with MY NAME IS: Jules Blondet, on it. Blondet, interesting last name, I felt it was best just to go with it.

The desk clerk smiled "Hello, how may I help you?" The words laced with a thick French accent, that would explain the last name.

"We would like two rooms please." He asked, smiling at the guy who nodded.

"Two rooms?" The guy confirmed, Edward sighed, clearly mistaking his question for not understanding.

"We want two rooms, _two_" Edward spoke slower this time, almost condescending, _wrong move_. The clerks face fell and his smile became forced.

"Eh rooms?" The clerked asked again frowning, feigning confusion, a slight smirk on his face, I let out a light laugh.

"_Yes, _rooms_._ _Two." _Edward nodded.

"I..." He shrugged, lifting his hands, as if to say, I don't know what you're asking.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose not noticing that the guy was pulling his leg, hey, I know what you're thinking, but come on; he got himself into this mess._ "_Ah, _dos _rooms_." _I let out a loud belly laugh at that.

"Wrong language, that's Spanish Edward not French." I pointed out, clutching my stomach as I laughed.

"Would you be quiet?" He snapped, turning his glare on me.

"Alright, okay, I was just trying to help." I put my hands up in surrender, biting my lip to stop myself from laughing, cause let's face it, that's about the least helpful thing I could do right now.

"Well don't." He hissed, I just shrugged and fiddled with the brochures in the small plastic stand on the desk trying to suppress laughter, when comprehension dawned on the man's face. Edward let out a sigh of relief as he saw this and let out a sort of smile. "Finally."

"_Dix, _Ten? Ten room_?" _

"No!"Edward shouted quickly losing his patients; I snickered as Edward gripped his hair leaning forward his two hands squeezing the edge of the desk. "All we want is two rooms, two."

"Ah Two." The clerk confirmed, smiling, and typed into his computer.

"Yes." He sighed waiting as the clerk looked as his computer screen; he then looked back at Edward and shrugged. "Sorry, only one room left." Edward's eye twitched.

"Just give us that one, _please_."

"Okay." He typed away on his computer, took Edwards card details and passed him the room key. "Room 25, double suite. Thank you for staying at the hideaway inn." He said condescendingly, grinning widely at Edward. Sending me a cheeky wink, I laughed and pulled Edward away, by the look on his face he was so close to decking him.

"I liked him." I laughed.

"Shut up." He growled, I pressed my lips together holding in the laughter, we walked up the stairs to the second floor and walked to our room in silence. We unlocked the door and walked inside, it had a bathroom coming of the hallway into the main living area, there was a wide double window, a dressing table and two bedside tables either side of the one double bed at the back of the room. Yes, one bed, one double bed, one, _yay_. I turned towards Edward who was just stood there staring at it, like it was some kind of alien object.

"He probably thought we were a couple or something, can we talk about this later, we need to go to a mechanics, I think I might have saw one down the road and then I really need a drink." I sighed, running my fingers through my hair.

"Fine." He muttered, taking one last look at the bed and shaking his head, cursing under his breath. We walked back down stairs and out the front of the hotel; I had to pull Edward through the doors when the clerk gave us a wave and a smile, to avoid the possible violence on Edward's part. Once we were out we walked down the road and came to a garage, I stood outside whilst Edward trudged in to talk to the guy. I stood outside twiddling my thumbs for about ten minutes until Edward finally amerged saying it was all sorted. The guy in the garage said he'd drive down and tow our car, of which Edward gave him the licence plate number and model and he'd fill it up with gas, so we should be able to leave by tomorrow afternoon. I didn't ask how much it would all cost, judging by the dark look on his face, I didn't think I wanted to know.

"Now, I want that drink, I saw a bar next to the hotel let's head there." I suggested, motioning in that direction. He just nodded curtly and followed behind me, we walked in through the bars doors being hit with a wall of smoke; We walked over to a couple of stools at the bar and took a seat.

"I need something strong." I groaned letting out a breath, Edward snickered."What?"

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're not exactly a heavy weight."

"Hey, I can handle my alcohol just as much as you."

"_Sure_, I doubt Carlisle would agree with that though." He smirked at me; I flushed bright red remembering that night 2 years ago. I had blocked it out, I was drunk, and Alice had given me a really stupid dare, just a suggestion – don't play truth or dare while drunk, it never ends well. Let's just say, it included me, sans clothes and a poor unsuspecting Carlisle in his office. The mortification the morning after was unbearable, if you could die from embarrassment, I assure you, I would have.

"Shut up, it's not as if you can talk, dressed in much drag recently? You should borrow Alice's clothes more often you looked stunning." This time it was his turned to blush, not just the tips of his ears, a full blown cheek blush.

"That was once!" He hissed.

"Doesn't matter, you looked like a walking vagina in all that pink, I think the feather boa was my favourite touch."

"That was years ago, I can hold my own now." He waved me off, tying to act blasé about it and his flamed cheeks making it a terrible effort. "Plus, I had drunk a lot that night. You however..." He cast me a sideways glance.

"Alright fine, let's see who can hold the most alcohol, tequila shots, last one sober wins. " I paused, "And winner gets the bed." I challenged.

"You're on," He growled, eyes narrowing as he called the barman over ordering a round of shots, why do I have the feeling something's going to go wrong? When the tray of shots was placed in front of us, we grabbed one each and turned to one other starting each other down. "After three?" he asked smirking, oh to hell with it, he is _so_ going down, I nodded.

"One. Two. Three." I tilted back my head and downed the liquid in one swallow, that familiar burn at the back of my throat. We slammed our glasses down and both grabbed another.

And another

_And another_

_Until..._

Eddie is so warm... Did you know he was so warm? I leant right up against him giggling hysterically for no reason what so ever. Watching Eddie have a staring contest with his shot glass, chin leant against the bar. "Why did you hate me so much back then Eddie?" I asked, drunken curiosity getting the better of me. I licked my lips, my words coming out slurred, I heavily leant on his shoulder looking up at him, he's so pretty; he was pretty then too, _isn't he pretty? _I giggled; he shrugged one shoulder then leant his head in his hand and frowned, my head sliding off his shoulder, I caught my head before it hit the bar. _That would have hurt_. I broke into another fit of giggles.

"I didn't hate you. You were taking Alice away from me and she's _my_ sister, _mine_." He grumbled pouting, pointing at his chest. I shook my head hard from side to side, my hair flying round and round in my face; I put my hand on his arm and patted it.

"_No_, I wasn't trying to steal anyone; no, no, no, I just want to make friends!" I nodded. "Mhm and you were so pretty then, so, so pretty." I grinned stroking his head, clumsily running a hand across his face as I went to grab another shot, patting his nose. I poured the shot down my neck eyes widening as the burning hit me again. "_Wow_."

"I'm not pretty, I'm a boy, a manly boy, boys aren't pretty, _especially_ the manly ones." He slapped his chest, puffing it out attempting to flaunt his _manly boyness_, _is that even a word?_ Failing horribly when he toppled of his stool, the shot in his hand spilling all over the bar. We both giggled hysterically, tears where pouring down my cheeks as Eddie rolled around on the floor giggling to himself. Then he stopped suddenly and stared up at me, he was even pretty as a drunken mess on the floor. I leant down and poked him in the head, he hadn't move for about two minutes, this made me feel the need to check he was still alive.

"Eddie!" I hissed, attempting to poke him in the side of the head again, but missing and poking him in the eye. "Oops." I giggled as he blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"You." He murmured he was looking at me like I was something precious, like one of those really big, old, pretty vases in department stores that you can't help but look in awe at but you know you shouldn't touch even if you really, _really_ want to. I touched one once, it didn't turn out so good. Let's just say I didn't get any allowance for a _long_ time. "So beautiful." He grinned; I blinked, then grinned widely.

"Ya really think so?" I asked, he nodded.

"Course." He nodded, grinning dopily. "Always have." I frowned and scratched my head.

"But you always avoided me and, and stuff." I blinked, eyes wide.

"I know, I just, well, I dunno, I can't think right know." He frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose. Then he let go and just smiled up at me. "Still beautiful though." For a moment we just stared at each other, a weird feeling rose in my stomach, it was like butterflies, but different, I frowned, and put a hand on my stomach.

"Stop it." I muttered poking it. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" I looked back over at Eddie; he blinked at me his eyes wide. "I didn't do anything! At least I don't think it did, did I?"

"Not you. This." I pointed at my stomach. "It feels funny. It always feels funny around you."

"Like period pains? Well that's not good." He blinked, flailing his arms confused. "Shouldn't you go to a doctor about that?"

"No! It's like, well, I don't know what it's like, buts it's weird and irritating and always happens around you." I pointed at him poking his nose. "Your fault." He wrinkled his nose and finally sat up straight against the bar. He pushed himself up to stand up against the bar and turned towards the bartender.

"I wanna do something." He announced, looking between me and the bartender, who just looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Good for you."

"I'm gonna do it." Eddie nodded and stumbled out of the bar. I sat on my barstool and watched him as he turned left out of the bar then five minutes later reappeared back in front of the bar stumbling in the opposite direction. I sighed and turned to the bartender.

"I better go check on him." I mumbled pointed clumsily towards the door, I stood up from my stool wobbling; I gripped the bar to right myself and started to walk towards the door when the bartender called out to me.

"Hey! You need to pay your tab!"

"You're welcome." I shouted, paying no attention what so ever, I then gave him a wave as I walked out the building. I stumbled round the front of the bar and towards the hotel; I swayed from side to side hearing shouts coming from the hotel lobby. I could hear Eddie arguing heatedly and loudly with another man.

"Sir. Sir!"

"No!" Eddie shouted.

"Sir, there's no need for this kind of behaviour."

"Oh, I think there is, mister I'm snooty and posh with my posh and snooty suit!" Eddie sneered stumbling over his words, I snickered.

"My mother bought me this suit!"

"Don't bring my mother into this!"

"I didn't!" The man shouted sounding equally horrified and confused. "I just want you to stop threatening one of the members of the staff." He said in a calming tone. "Now, if you would just – Sir – Sir! Please, put that down!"

"He can speak English!"

"Yes, he can – but you need to put that down or I will be forced to call security."

"He lied to me!" At this point, panicked, I picked up the pace and ran in an awkward fashion towards the doors falling through them. My eyes widened as I saw Eddie clinging on to a decorative plastic vase attempting to bludgeon the desk clerk, the one who had check us in earlier. The other man, the one who had been talking to Eddie was trying to mediate the whole situation, by mediate I mean stop Edward from leaping across the desk and hitting, the now cowering, previously in fits of laughter desk clerk. I felt sorry for him, the other guy, not the desk clerk, he look more scared of Eddie than the desk clerk did, which made no sense, since he wasn't even the one being threatened.

"Eddie, stop it!" He turned towards me, still clutching the vase and pouted.

"But Bella!" He whined, stamping his foot like a child.

"No." I waggled my finger at him, well, in his general direction, which right then was good enough for me. "Put that down and leave the nice man alone."

"He's not nice." He hissed.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't matter, you hit him and we won't be able to stay then we'll have to walk all the way back to the car and sleep there and you don't want that, do you?"

"No." he shook his head the pout still fixed on his face.

"Well then, put that down and apologize."

"I will not apologize!" He shook his head hard and crossed his arms.

"Edward Anthony Cullen." I warned, pulling out the full name, using my best "mom" voice.

"Fine!" He huffed, reluctantly turning towards the desk clerk. "Sorry." He muttered dropping the empty vase back on the desk, it was upside down, but it was better than nothing. He then turned and stumbled up the stairs.

"Sorry about him." I walked up to the guy and leaned towards him whispering conspiritally. "He's drunk." Earning me some strange looks as I swayed up the stairs after him. I reached our room finding the door slightly ajar I walked in and found Eddie lying on the bed. I flopped down next to him. My body relaxed, the only sounds that could be heard where the soft breaths we both took. I turned my head towards him to find him staring back, eyes boring into mine, smouldering. My stomach fluttered and that familiar nauseous feeling came over me.

Our breath mingled as we got closer to one another, first our noses bumped, then our mouths connected. He brought his hand up to cup my face pulling my lips closer to his, nipping at my bottom lip, He ran the tip of his tongue across my lip causing my to open my mouth letting his own tongue in massaging my own. The alcohol in my brain made sure I didn't question what I was doing, so I turned my body round and hitched my leg over his waist, he brought his free hand down to hold my leg in place rubbing soft circles at the top of my leg with his thumb.

I could feel his arousal growing against my thigh; I shifted my hips softly against his earning a soft moan that fell from his lips. I shifted again, earning a louder moan and a shift of his own that sent shocks of pleasure all around my nether regions. He tugged me up on top of him, so my legs straddled his waist. For a second my mind shouted at me about who this was, who was underneath me, but my brain was just too fuzzy, from the alcohol and the addicting friction as our hips rolled against each other, to care.

He brought his hands up to brush my shoulders and down to my hips to push up my t shirt. I raised my arms letting him push it off my body. His hands went up to rest on my breasts on top of my bra cupping them, my nipples hardened against the fabric of my bra. I whimpered softly, my underwear growing damper and damper, heavy breaths and moans filled the room. As I brought my own hands down to unbutton his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders, tugging it out from under him and throwing it with my own.

Next to go was his jeans, then mine until we were left in our underwear, only thin flimsy fabric stopping our skin from touching. I used my hands to trace the soft contours of his chest and along the soft definition of his stomach. He moaned, hips thrusting upwards, I gasped and swallowed, his hands glided from my hips up along my sides and to my back, landing on my bra clasp. His long fingers fumbled with my clasp for a while before it snapped free. My bra slid down my shoulders, I quickly pulled it off leaving my breasts exposed, Edward just looked at them for a fraction of a second then brought this hands round from my back to cup a breast in each hand and softly rolled my nipples under his thumbs, my nipples growing impossibly harder.

I moaned and thrust my hips down as Edward thrusted his up, his hard length rubbing directly against my wet core. His hands rested on my hips and dipped into the side of my panties pushing them a side, He ran his fingers along my mound, sliding one, then two fingers inside me. I ground my hips against his hand as he moved his fingers inside me, rapidly increasing his pace.

"Oh, _ah_, _yes_!" I whimpered, he added another finger and carried on thrusting hard, he grunted beneath me as my walls tightened round his fingers and I ground my hips faster, pleasure knotting in my stomach, tightening until it was unbearable, then I exploded. As I came down I placed a hand on his wrist stopping his movements.

I pulled up off his fingers, whimpering as they slid out of me. I swallowed hard as I pushed myself down the bed until I came face to face with the tent in his boxers. I pushed them down off his hips and tossed them on the floor, my mouth went dry when I looked at him, _all of him_. He wasn't massive, but he was certainly the biggest I'd ever seen, that combined with the alcohol making my brain fuzzy made it all the more impressive. I took it into my hand and slowly began running it up and down the length, he groaned thrusting up into my hand.

"_Oh _God, Bella." I ran my finger tips from base to tip along his shaft, precum already dripping from the tip. I lean't down and slowly wrapped my mouth around him, taking him into my mouth as far as he would go. He gripped my hair moaning as my head bobbed up and down, getting faster and faster as I gained more confidence, swirling my tongue around the tip every so often. "Oh god, fuck." He grunted, his breath coming out in pants, then he finally came undone with one finally thrust. He released my hair as I pulled up off him and swallowed, it had kind of a tart taste. I really wasn't focused on that though, He pulled me up so I was once again straddling his waist, as soon as he did he ripped my panties of my body, literally, it had to be one of the sexiest things a man has ever done.

"You have no idea how sexy that was." I whispered rolling my hips against him, flesh against flesh. I felt him twitch back to life beneath me as our hips rocked against each other, I took him in my hand and guided his length inside me, he thrust up with a moan. I gasped and that is when our eyes finally met, the air crackled between us. It felt like I had had a bucket of cold water thrown over me and I was suddenly aware of what was happening, I blinked and surprisingly, I didn't care. His eyes widened, he opened his mouth to say something, but I shook my head knotting my fingers in his hair and attaching my lips to his.

"Condom." He mumbled against my lips.

"I'm on the pill." I whispered no sooner had I said this had he thrust up again making me gasp, back arching, "Yes!"

It just felt so completely and inexplicably right, He thrust in and out of me rhythmically hitting all the right places. After a while he flipped us over so his body was moulded to mine, I clung to him as he continued to move his hips in time with mine. Then, everything became a blur, of heat, moans and complete, unadulterated passion. After it was over, I spent the rest of the night spooning him, our legs tangled together, his arms wrapped around my waist holding my close and his chin resting on my head.

Next morning I woke up and the previous evening was a blur, was being the operative word, my body was scorching hot, a sheen of sweat covering my head to toe. I could feel a pressure around my legs and my waist, I turned and looked up. I'm sure at this point my eyes where as wide as saucers. Edward was spooning me, as we were without clothes, I was naked spooning Edward, I was spooning Edward naked. Whatever way I said that sentence, the same conclusion always came to mind, we slept together, I gasped as the previous nights activities came back to me.

My entire body tingled thinking about it, my cheeks flushing and a dampening between my legs. For some reason, it didn't feel as wrong, as strange, as it should have done, but I still couldn't help but feel like I should get out before he woke up. So I did, I couldn't had made a worse decision if I had tried, I slowly shifted in his arms, lifting his top one up and sliding out from underneath it. I carefully placed his hand down and wrapped the duvet round me and went to pick up my underwear, flushing when I saw the ripped pieces on the floor sending my mind to a dirty place. _No_.

Shaking those thoughts away, I stood, the sheet falling off me and I slowly tiptoed to grab my top, cursing under my breath when I remembered we had left our bags in the car and I had no underwear.

"Bella?" A voice called out, filled with sleep, I froze, then slowly turned around using my arms to shield my breasts and _hoo-ha. _As I turned to looked at Edward I swear I saw hurt pass across his eyes, then quickly, it was gone.

"Yes?" I whispered, swallowing, suddenly feeling extremely exposed. Edward opened his mouth, went to say something, then thought better of it, shaking his head he ran his fingers through his hair looking away, then turned back.

"Don't take too long in the bathroom." He muttered, then turned over of to his other side, hurt coursed through me. Did it mean nothing at all? Did he not care? Strangely, it meant a lot to me, I shook my head fighting back tears, I picked my stuff off the floor and went to the bathroom to put my clothes back on. By the time I had throw on my clothes and threw my hair up, I walked back in the room to find Edward fully dressed looking out the window. I cleared my throat; he turned his eyes connecting with mine, my stomach fluttered. He tore his eyes away and started towards the door. "C'mon, we can go pick up the car."

I frowned and looked at the small clock on the bedside table, it showed four o'clock; we must have been asleep for a while. I nodded curtly and followed behind him, check out was quick as we had paid the day before, then we walked to the garage where Edwards car was waiting, our bags in the back. I climbed in the car whilst Edward got directions to LA, I watched at he smiled stiffly to the mechanic shaking his hand. He climbed in the car and we were off, in the right direction this time, but now the ride was even uncomfortable and awkward despite the radio being on loud, playing happy, chirpy pop songs.

We had just started to see some signage that guided us towards LA when the rain started to pour; it streaked across the sky pounding on the car, windshield wipers on as high as they would go. When the windshield wipers started to struggle I told Edward to pull over on the side of the road, he sighed and nodded, knowing it was too dangerous to carry on. We pulled up on the side of the road and waited, he leant his elbow on the door, his head in his hands, staring straight forward the rain streaked wind screen.

"Did it mean nothing to you?" I blurted, the silence killing me.

"What?"

"Last night, did it not mean anything to you? Was it just a one night stand?" My anger rose hurt fuelling me on. "A quick fuck?" I laughed darkly. "I don't know why I care so much." I paused. "No, wait, I do, I've just been so fucking stupid, so stupid, that I never acknowledge it all these years." He was looking at me, still not saying anything, so I carried on. "You know why my relationships have never lasted over the years? Do you?" I paused. "Because they weren't you." I laughed throwing my head back; it was liberating to finally admit this to myself. "I had trouble admitting it to myself because I was so sure you didn't care, so sure you didn't like me like that, so I never admitted it. I had convinced myself so much so that I believed it." Silent tears fell down my cheeks mirroring the rain on the windscreen. "I was so scared of being hurt." I let out a shaky breath. "I'm in love with you, Edward."

As soon as the words fell from my mouth a hand shot out, holding my chin. "Yes it did, it meant more to me that you can imagine." He murmured, then he roughly pressed his lips to mine, stunning me to silence, then he pulled back quickly. "I'm in love with you, Bella, always have been, but I didn't want to admit it either, I was still being stubborn from all those years ago, jealous of your relationship with Alice as I explained last night in that drunken rant." He paused. "Then suddenly, I realised I didn't care about that anymore." He took a breath and looked me in the eyes. "But, by then I thought it was too late, that I had missed my chance to be with you." He smiled at me stroking my jaw. "But I love you, I do." I laughed, grinning so wide I thought my cheeks would burst; he smiled back then lavished my neck. Peppering it with kisses, repeating those three words over and over again.

"I love you, I love you, I love you"

What happened next, well, it got very steamy in that car, but, regardless, I don't think I could have gotten any happier in that moment. Afterwards, the rain stopped and the clouds passed over, bright blue illuminating the sky. We made it to LA within a couple of hours; our hands intertwined between the seats the entire ride.

You could say that all of them were shocked when we got there to see us holding hands smiles on our faces. We all went to dinner and had Edward and I explained everything that had happened and they berated us for not answering our phones. On which we found twenty miss calls in total between the two of us, they found the whole situation all hilarious, we did spend some time in LA, then, after a few days had passed, we decided to go on to the next city. What made it even more perfect was that Emmett and Rose decided to come along with us on our adventure.

And one hell an adventure it was, but that's another story, the rest, as they say, is history.


End file.
